A common experience shared by pet owners is the mess that results when a pet eats or drinks from a bowl. In their desire to eat food from the bowl, the pet pushes against the inner walls of the bowl to access the food, causing the bowl to move around the room, or even tip, making a further mess. By the food being evenly distributed throughout the bowl, as the pet eats, the pet has to maneuver around the bowl to obtain all the nourishment that is in the bowl.
The present invention addresses all of these concerns. It allows the bowl to be placed in a corner of a room, to be out of the way and not move around under the action of the pet eating, and it prevents the bowl from tipping, and allows food and water to gravitate towards a given point in the bowl.